Back country snowboarding is for those that want to ride a snowboard where there are not lifts. Most snowboarders start riding the back country by carrying their snowboard on their backs and hike in snowshoes. In recent years, a snowboard that is “split” down the middle so it can separate to form two separate ski like parts has become the norm for back country snowboarding. Each half of the board can be fitted with skins to aid in traction for uphill cross-country travel. Once at the top, the two half are then put together to form a snowboard.
Typically snowboarders use a boot that has a fabric shell with a foam liner. Snowboarders like the softer feel and ride that this boot provides, but there are draw back to using a boot like this in the back country. Soft boots are more susceptible to absorbing water, which makes them harder to dry when spending days in the winter wilderness. They break down quickly and the fit changes quickly with use. They are typically designed just for the descent and are too ridged at the ankles for long hikes. When boot crampons are needed, the crampons are difficult to keep in place. When hiking up on firm snow, kicking in steps becomes difficult.
Skiers made the switch to a plastic shell boot years ago. For skiers, the plastic boot is critical for transferring power to the skis and providing a solid connection to the skis. These boots have landings at the heel and toe for interfacing with ski bindings and are also used for boot crampon attachment points. A plastic shell boot is not susceptible to water absorption like soft shell boots, they perform well when kicking in steps and provide a consistence fit for an extended period of usage. However, most ski boots are heavy, too stiff for snowboarding and not designed to flex. In very recent years, ski boot manufactures have begun to make a boot designed specifically for those who want a lightweight boot that articulates when hiking for a more efficient stride but locks out for ski descents. These backcountry specific ski boots have a few draw backs for skiers. They are typically too soft and flex too much when compared to a typical downhill ski boots. However these boots have become boots that are easy to modify for back country snowboarding with one exception, splitboard binding that is specially designed just for these types of boots.